Deliciosa muerte escarlata
by Cintia Sand
Summary: AU. Edward Elric...un vampiro...Elricest y otras parejas mas adelante.Capitulo 10. He vuelto
1. Chapter 1

Weee! Hola! Otro fic de FMA! xD

Esta vez, Elricest ( **por lo tanto aviso que contiene yaoi e incesto**), y de vampiros...

Otra cosa que quiero avisar es que el rate, puede subir, empieza apto a todo publico...pero puede llegar hasta M mas adelante...

Disfruntenlo y dejenme sus reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece, sino a la genial Hiromu Arakawa.

Atte

Cintia Elric

Prologo: El fluido de la vida

Exquisita, indispensable y escasa, eran las tres palabras con las que Edward Elric podía definir aquel líquido precioso símbolo de la vida. Aquel que fluía por las venas de aquellos, cuya vida debía cegar para obtenerla, la sangre, tan preciosa y difícil de conseguir en aquellos tiempos…

El problema no era la obtención del mero fluido… podía cazar a cualquiera en una calle oscura, drenar su cuerpo hasta la muerte, hasta la saciedad. Pero eso era para aquellos principiantes, los recién iniciados en la inmortalidad, todos esos hijos nuevos de la noche, burdos y groseros, que nada sabían de respeto, de linaje, del amor…Un sentimiento extraño para alguien como el, un ser supuestamente sin alma.

Pero la verdadera sangre era la que el buscaba, la primera y autentica, que probo fue de su creador, libando su muñeca en un puro acto de cariño, casi maternal, de aquel a quien luego no vio nunca mas. La segunda fue de su padre, el biológico, el que le había dado su primera vida, aquella vez que intento matarlo sin éxito. La tercera de uno de sus hermanos, su amante y a la vez el ser que mas odio, un vampiro como el, quizás fue la que mas disfruto. Saboreo enteramente su cuerpo, antes de dar la primera mordida a su cuello pálido como el nácar.

Su sangre había sido la más dulce, por el sabor que da la venganza…

Estaba recostado en el frió parquet de esa vieja casona abandonada. No le gustaba la oscuridad total así que había llenado el piso de velas, había hecho un perfecto círculo con ellas y se había puesto en el centro.

Miraba a las vivas luces de las llamas bailando danzas macabras en el techo, donde frescos de ángeles y demonios parecían disputarse el destino del mundo.

La piel pálida, los cabellos lacios, rubios y desparramados en el suelo, largos y sueltos, la silueta delgada, aunque no muy alta. Vestia una camisa blanca algo arrugada y desgastada con cuello alto, pantalones ajustados y botas, negros y casi en el mismo estado de deterioro. Un bellísimo e infernal ángel caído.

Intento definirse, aunque fuera para el mismo, que era lo que exactamente pretendía.

Giro su cabeza a un costado, dirigiendo sus ojos dorados, hacia una de las llamas. El fuego chispeante y saltarín se reflejo en sus orbes, que parecían hechos de magma.

Estiro un dedo, hacia una de las velas…

Si te acercas demasiado al sol, te quemaras… dijo con la voz ronca y susurrante, las frases rebotaron en la sala vacía por unos instantes. Una vieja cita que le vino a la mente, lamento haberla dicho, le traía malos recuerdos…

Retiro la mano cuando estaba a punto de hacer contacto con la lengua ardiente. Estaba disperso, divagaba… sabia que necesitaba alimentarse…

Pero le daba pereza salir, matar…

No eran remordimientos, no. Solo se sentía abatido, harto de la misma rutina que se repetía incansablemente hasta la locura.

Considero la posibilidad de quedarse allí, hasta que su cuerpo se consumiera como las velas a su alrededor. Pero sabía que, por más que llegara ser un costal de huesos y piel curtida no moriría. Así era su vida eterna, agonía, agonía, agonía…

Quizás era por eso, que quería consumir de nuevo la sangre familiar. Tenía una vaga esperanza que le devolviera el ímpetu, o por lo menos las ganas de ponerse en pie y disfrutar, de nuevo, de otra noche de luna. La otra probabilidad es que la buscara solo por el peligro que significaba obtenerla…

Uno sus los ¨ donadores ¨ había muerto en sus manos…El otro, era su creador, al que busco por años sin éxito, y…su padre. Gracias al hijo de puta, había llegado a ser vampiro, y sin embargo, el dirigía a una sociedad secreta, que desde hacia siglos se dedicaba a eliminar a los de su especie.

El, el inmortal que no necesitaba tomar vidas, para prolongar su existencia hacia el infinito. El, el que había convertido a su hijo y esposa en seres detestables, solo para perseguirlos, volverlos a matar. El, Hohenheim de la Luz.

Se quito unos mechones dorados de la cara molesto, como siempre que la figura de su padre aparecía en su mente. Para distraerse, volvió a mirar al cielo raso. Extendió su brazo derecho frente a si. Era diferente del otro, otra tonalidad, otra piel…tomaba brazos de sus victimas, porque había perdido el suyo en un accidente…volvió a apoyar la extremidad en el piso…memorias desagradables, su mente estaba repleta de ellas…

Volviendo a su reflexión del principio…había una cuarta opción…Hacia poco tiempo, había sido informado de un hermano, cuya existencia desconocía. Hijo por parte de su padre, claro esta.

Tenia 16 años, se llamaba Alphonse Elric, estudiaba en un monasterio llamado Maria Brown, a las afueras del pueblo de Dublith. Era todo lo que sabia.

Demasiado fácil…se dijo a si mismo, cuando le dieron las buenas nuevas. Un hombre como Hohenheim, con su pasado, no formaría una nueva familia a la ligera. Investigo.

No descubrió las razones de su padre, pero eso no le importaba, eran tantas las atrocidades que había cometido sin explicación, que no supuso que tendría razones en especial.

Pero si descubrió otras cosas interesantes… el monasterio, era de la propiedad de Amatista, nombre de la asociación educativa que dependía de la hermandad secreta a la que pertenecía Hohenheim. Teniéndolo internado allí, estaba protegido.

Si peligro….mucho peligro era justo el incentivo que necesitaba en ese momento, en que le daba igual que el techo se le cayese encima, no se movería de puro abatimiento…

Estiro de nuevo el dedo de su mano derecha, pudo ver, mediante el tintineo de la mortecina luz, que la piel ya estaba gris. Pronto se pondría pútrida, gangrenosa y debería cambiarlo. La llama toco su piel, ya casi no lo sentía, lo dejo allí hasta olfatear el delicioso olor de la carne quemándose.

Cuidado Hohenheim…dijo, ojos encendidos y brillantes por las llamas Demasiada luz, quema…


	2. Chapter 2

Holas! Antes que nada, respondo reviews! nn

**Sada-nyu:** Si, es tenebroso...aunque este capitulo un poco menos. Espero que igual te guste. Gracias por tu review!

**Darksoubi:** Aguante Anne Rice y sus cronicas vampiricas!O...je,je yo me lei cuanto libro me encontre de ella, asi que es natural que lo que escribo se le parezca algo, voy a hacer que Ed sea una especie de Lestat ...de hecho creo que ya se le parece un poco. Gracias por tu lindo review! nn

Sin mas, los dejo con el capitulo, disfruten, pero sobre todo dejen reviews!xD

Cintia Elric

Capitulo 1: A través del cristal

El convento Maria Brown era una imponente construcción de estilo medieval, asemejaba un castillo, pero sus torres eran mas sencillas, sus habitaciones mas cuadradas y tristes, recordaban mas a mazmorras, que a cuartos de alumnado. Se erguía aun magnifico a pesar que las piedras húmedas y macizas en las que se sostenía habían comenzado a erosionarse.

La gran fortificación se dividía en tres secciones principales que a la vez de subdividían. La primera que daba al frente, estaba compuesta por el recibidor amplio, seguido de las oficinas de los directivos, salas de profesores, secretarias y una escalera que llevaba a la innumerable cantidad de aulas, unidas por pasillos largos y laberínticos. La segunda eran los terrenos, un amplio patio donde se practicaban deportes, debajo del cual se extendían, pasillos subterráneos diversos de sospechoso pasado que unían, el primer edificio con el segundo, allí estaba la tercera sección: los dormitorios… Esta era la sección que le interesaba a Edward…

Miraba el segundo edificio con sumo interés, las ventanas eran demasiado altas, sin embargo, las numerosas guardas y esculturas con las que estaban engalanadas las paredes, le permitirían trepar sin problemas con las habilidades que poseía.

Quizás hubiera sido mas prudente buscar un mapa del convento, y recorrer los sótanos, viejos y húmedos bajo sus pies, en espera de un pasaje que lo condujese al cuarto que anhelaba visitar…Pero era demasiado impaciente y había estado quieto por largo tiempo, como para quedarse horas sentado analizando un croquis. Necesitaba algo de acción, y la necesitaba pronto.

Lo primero era enterarse, quien era el chico, tenia su nombre Alphonse Elric…pero no tenia ningún dato de su físico…

Se ocupo de infiltrarse por la entrada, no fue muy difícil. Un fraile gordo, que hacia de sereno, roncaba sonoramente acostado en las escaleras de la entrada. Sospecho…

¿ Porque todo era tan fácil?

Porque la llave una puerta maciza hecha para frenar un ejercito entero, era custodiada por un cura debilucho y dormilón, cuyo trabajo de quitársela era un juego de niños…

Tiene que haber algo mas…dijo dando vuelta la llave antigua de bronce entre los dedos muertos de su mano derecha

Puso la llave en la cerradura y la giro, la cual para su sorpresa no solo calzaba perfectamente, sino que además, la puerta cedió dócil y silenciosa.

Se escabullo al interior oscuro, de golpe, pero a la vez atento, empleando todos sus agudos sentidos.

Sonrió maliciosamente al toparse con otra puerta, tan maciza como la anterior, sin cerradura y que parecía ser más una pared al no tener aventuras…

Lo sabia…dijo, y sus palabras retumbaron en el umbral.

Se acerco, la débil luz de dos antorchas era lo único que iluminaba el lugar. El portal tenía dibujado en medio un círculo redondo, con un dodecaedro en el interior y diversos símbolos astrológicos.

La sellaron con alquimia….Hijos de puta… Se enfado pero formo una sonrisa de satisfacción, eso significaba que había acertado. Y que lo que buscaba era todavía más importante que lo que había imaginado…

Giro sobre los talones de sus gastadas suelas, y salio dejando la puerta abierta y la llave apostada sobre el voluminoso vientre del monje.

Busco en sus pantalones su reloj de bolsillo…las nueve, quizás no seria tarde para trepar paredes…

Los alumnos se retiraban del comedor mas o menos a esa hora, según lo que había averiguado, y quizás tuviera probabilidades de observar al chico, el problema era que directivos y profesores (además de una considerable cantidad de espías cuidadosamente ocultos de la organización Amatista…) también estarían vigilantes y de seguro perfectamente capaces de reconocer a una criatura de su clase…

Peligro… dijo sonriendo de nuevo, y poniendo un pie en la primera roca del convento Maria Brown.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Alphonse Elric, era uno de las últimas celebridades del convento. Bello, sonriente, inteligente y vivaz, cualidades que eran apreciadas por todos los alumnos allí.

Callado, dedicado, responsable y perseverante, cualidades que eran apreciadas por todos sus profesores.

Siempre humilde y preocupado por sus semejantes, todo el mundo estaba enamorado de este chico que había ingresado al colegio hacia solo seis meses.

A nadie le sorprendía, que ya estuviera comprometido para casarse. Aunque se había pensado que por su naturaleza piadosa abrazaría la vida de claustro. Sin embargo, cuando pisaba el la escuela por primera vez, ya era literalmente un hombre casado…

De la afortunada mucho no se sabia, pero se le atribuían diversidad de títulos desde duquesa de alguna pequeña ciudad hasta princesa de un país, no se esperaba menos para el muchacho.

Alphonse parecía ser amigo de todos y a la vez de nadie en particular, en realidad le fastidiaba un poco que se lo tratase con esa excesiva admiración…pero a la vez no podía evitar ser amable con todos. Siempre se sentía estupido por esa contrariedad…

Aun así la tranquilidad del colegio le gustaba, lo hacia sentirse en paz consigo mismo. Claro, paz y sosiego no era precisamente lo que se respiraba en el salón comedor luego de la cena, aunque así debería ser luego de una intensa jornada de estudio.

El lugar rezumaba a recreo, hablaban en voz alta y gritaban groserías. Y en cuanto algún preceptor se daba la vuelta estallaban guerras de comida y otras escaramuzas.

Sin embargo el abad Daniel, regente del colegio, no quería poner un orden estricto a las horas de comida, alegando que ¨ los alumnos liberaban allí los impulsos reprimidos, que podrían emplear en otras actividades menos santas...¨ Mitad del colegio no comprendía esta explicación, mientras que la otra mitad sonreía de lado, perfectamente conciente de lo que quería significar…

Alphonse pertenecía a la segunda mitad, aunque en vez de sonreír, el se ponía serio…sabia que el hombre se refería con ¨ actividades menos santas ¨ a la masturbación y también a la interacción con otros compañeros que fuera mas allá de la amistad… y el había tenido muchos problemas con otros compañeros por eso. Habían muchos que lo habían buscado, con intenciones de tener relaciones con el…

Havoc un chico de último año, lo había acorralado contra la pared en recreo, intentando hurgar debajo de su uniforme. Alphonse le había dado un rodillazo en la ingle y había salido corriendo.

No le dijo nada a nadie, de todas formas el chico no volvió a molestarlo.

A veces sentía curiosidad por saber lo que los muchachos como Havoc hacían en los dormitorios y pasillos una vez que las luces se apagaban en la abadía, pero a la vez le rehuía temeroso a todo aquello…

Además pensaba en su prometida…la dulce Martel. Que diría ella de todo esto. Amaba a Martel y nunca la engañaría…

Eran las nueve y cuarto, el barullo había disminuido considerablemente, varios preceptores escoltaban a los alumnos a los dormitorios. Alphonse se puso de pie reprimiendo un bostezo, con destino a su habitación. Entonces escucho que su amigo Breda, que lo llamaba desde el pie de la escalera.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

El vampiro se incorporo con dificultad, apoyando la espalda en uno de los bordes de la ventana de vitraux. Le costo entre los diversos colores de la imagen, distinguir algo de lo que sucedía abajo en el salón. Por suerte, su capacidad auditiva le permitía percibir hasta el sonido de los pasos de las ratas en el sótano.

Pasó su mano muerta por el cristal, pudo ver que las uniones de algunos vidrios estaban muy gastadas. Rasgo la pasta añejada que unía los vidrios con las uñas largas y finas de su mano izquierda, y retiro un trozo de vitraux con cuidado de que no se cayera. Tuvo una vista bastante buena del comedor, a pesar que era un orificio pequeño, esto lo favorecía para pasar desapercibido...

Un montón de muchachos de entre trece y diecisiete años, comían, corrían y gritaban casi alternativamente, todos enfundados en túnicas marrones y holgadas, amarradas en la cintura.

Recorrió el salón con la mirada, había tres salidas, una de ellas con una escalera amplia de piedra, supuso esa debía ser la que llevaba a los dormitorios.

Suspiro con fastidio al ver, la mesa de los directivos, había un monje anciano de expresión seria y retraída, que vestía una túnica oscura. Edward reconoció la cruz grande de plata pendiendo de su cuello, y supuso debía ser el abad.

El resto parecían ser preceptores y maestros, paseaban sus ojos escrutadores por los alrededores. Edward pudo reconocer en cada uno las piedras color violeta, símbolo de la organización de su padre.

Realmente es demasiada seguridad para un colegio…. exclamo acariciándose el mentón

Empezó a pasear la vista distraídamente, no esperando encontrar nada en particular…entonces su ojos se frenaron de golpe

En una de las mesas, cercanas a la ventana, estaba sentado un muchacho castaño, de piel clara y ojos pardos. Su mejilla suave descansaba en su mano derecha, miraba al salón con expresión aburrida. Había algo en el, algo más que familiar, algo profundamente atrayente para el vampiro que lo observaba embelesado con el rostro pegado en el vidrio.

Era bellísimo, eso estaba claro, pero no era lo único que podría obsesionarlo de tal modo, en el salón había varios muchachos atractivos. No era eso, había algo en el gesto, la mirada dulce…traía a Edward hermosos y tristes recuerdos…

En ese momento olvido a que había venido a aquel lugar, olvido la necesidad del fluido que lo habían hecho abandonar su guarida, solo quería estar con ese muchacho, quería que bebiera su sangre y fuera suyo para siempre…

Solo el grito fuerte y claro de un nombre en medio del clamor adolescente proveniente de adentro, lo sacaron de su enamoramiento repentino:

¡Alphonse Elric!

Entonces Edward vio con horror al muchacho de sus ensoñaciones acudir al llamado…era el, era su hermano.


	3. Chapter 3

Holas! Bien! actualize bastante rapido nn;

Este capitulo me costo bastante escribirlo, hay un lemon suave o sea es medio PWP. De todas formas soy pesima escribiendo lemons, asi que no hay nada demasiado fuerte...u.u; Por cierto, Alguien sabe por que FF. net se come los guiones bajos cuando subo un escrito? Porque siempre tengo que corregirlo, me queda todo el texto pegado.

Muchas gracias a **Sada-nyu**, **NikkiMaxwell**, **Neko Riza Mustang**, **M-cha**(lo del hermano de edward se explica en futuros capitulos nn), **Icegirl **por sus reviews!

**Disclaimer**: FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si este fic.

Espero que disfruten este capitulo! dejenme su opinion!

Cintia Elric

**Siete velas**

Alphonse se dejo a caer, sobre la cama amplia de su habitación. Era uno de los únicos pupilos que disponían de cuarto propio en el Maria Brown, esto fue a pedido de su padre. Que pensó que teniendo un lugar propio podría concentrarse mejor. Aunque, el hubiera preferido, un dormitorio compartido. No le gustaba dormir solo.

Suspiro largamente, esa mañana había tenido dos exámenes importantes: Uno de historia y otro de alquimia. Repasaba en su cabeza las respuestas que había escrito en el último. Bastante convencido de que varias estaban mal…

No le gustaba la alquimia, en esto coincidía con el abad, pensaba que era una ciencia herética que desafiaba a Dios, alterando la naturaleza de la creación.

Tampoco, o quizás por eso mismo, no era bueno en la materia…

Sin embargo seguía cursándola por su padre. Y porque la organización para la que el trabajaba, mantenía de alguna manera económicamente el colegio. Por eso es que, el abad Daniel, hombre estrictamente conservador, la toleraba a regañadientes.

Considero varias veces la posibilidad de hablar con su padre, después de cada examen para dejar la materia, y decirle que simplemente no tenia talento para la misma.

Pero no quería desilusionarlo, sabia que anhelaba que lo ayudara en su trabajo. Además pronto iba a casarse y necesitaría como mantenerse luego de eso.

Posiblemente mas adelante, pudiera buscar algo que hacer que fuera mas con su carácter y creencias.

Lentamente fue quedándose dormido, los parpados cubrieron sus ojos pardos. Se relajo en el lecho olvidándose de quitarse la túnica de uniforme. Sin notar una sombra que se proyectaba en la pared proveniente de la ventana…

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Edward tardo un rato en volver en si, después de ver al bello muchacho que era su hermano desaparecer tras las escaleras…

Ahora su deseo dominaba a la razón…¨ como siempre ¨, se dijo.

Hubiera querido destrozar los vidrios de la ventana y correr tras el, por mas estupido que pareciese el impulso.

Por mas que los dispuestos y diestros espías de Amatista, saltaran sobre el para quemarlo con su alquimia. Pero no, si realmente quería acercársele tendría que ser más astuto…

Pego el oído a la pared, confiando en su sensibilidad extrema a los sonidos. Podría oír donde se dirigían los pasos de los internos, y adivinar la ubicación aproximada de los dormitorios…Claro, quizás tendría que treparse a docenas de ventanas, pero no le importaba. Solo quería dar con su presa, lo más pronto posible.

Volvió a subirse a una de las guardas de la pared y usándola como cornisa se deslizo por ella.

Cruzo tres ventanales más que pertenecían todavía al comedor. Por fin se topo con uno, donde había varias camas. En el interior varios adolescentes somnolientos se preparaban para dormir.

No lo vio allí, así que siguió avanzando, sigilosamente agazapado en los bordes de la ventana para que notaran su presencia.

Dos cuartos mas, que ya estaban en penumbra, no lo vio allí…

Finalmente, en la última ventana, pudo notar un leve resplandor naranja.

Se asomo. Tuvo que sujetarse de los bordes del marco para no caer, profundamente conmovido por la imagen.

Allí estaba Alfonse a la luz de las velas, acostado boca arriba sobre la cama…

Sus brazos estirados a los lados, las mejillas ligeramente arreboladas, la boca de labios frutados entreabierta, dejando escapar su respiración tranquila, armónica…

Se obligo, con pesar, a apartar su atención de la imagen, para concentrarse en como entrar.

Las ventanas contaban con aberturas horizontales, cuyas palancas para abrirlas se encontraban del lado de adentro. Hizo presión en el vidrio, con cautela de que al levantarse, la aleta de la ventana no hiciera ruido.

Chirrió, levemente, y el vampiro maldijo en voz baja, mientras se deslizaba hacia el interior de la habitación.

Aterrizó graciosamente al pie de la cama y se acerco con sigilo a la misma. Lo vio allí, el rostro de ángel, salpicadas mejillas de carmín, la forma de dormir absolutamente entregado…otra punzada en el pecho recordando el pasado.

Se sentó en la cama, por primera vez en años, quizás en siglos temblaba. Por primera vez en siglos, hubiera querido llorar de emoción…

Estiro la mano izquierda, toco su cara suave y caliente. Se estremeció al descubrir que no soñaba. Esa piel sedosa y latente era real. Entonces se incorporo de golpe dirigiéndose hacia la cómoda, donde reposaba el candelabro de bronce de siete brazos con las velas que alumbraban el recinto. Las soplo y estas se apagaron al instante al contacto con su aliento helado.

El cuarto quedo casi en oscuridad total. Pero el aun podía admirar la belleza del joven en la negrura, gracias a su vista sobrenatural.

Volvió junto a el, se recostó sobre su cuerpo, muy suavemente, con extrema maestría para no despertarlo.

Poso su oído en su pecho, sintió los latidos a través de la tela. Quería sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya…pero paciencia, no debía apurarse...

Apoyo sus labios helados en el cuello, Alphonse templo y frunció el ceño sin despertarse ante la frialdad del contacto repentino. Tomaría solo un poco de su sangre para calentarse, y a la vez lo debilitaría haciendo mas difícil que despertara.

Los colmillos blancos como el marfil, quedaron al descubierto clavándose con delicadeza en el cuello tierno del muchacho, que dejo escapar un quejido leve.

Cuando la sangre deliciosamente dulce y pura pasó por la garganta del vampiro, supo que lo amaba. Que no había sobre la tierra fluido mas exquisito, placer mas grande que hallarse sobre el. Casi le fue imposible controlarse, succiono la herida con hambre. Y sintió el calor inundándolo desde el primer sorbo.

Pero se abstuvo de seguir, ya había llegado a su límite, el chico era débil y lo mataría si seguía. Se separo de su cuello empleando toda su voluntad y unió sus labios a los de Alphonse, todavía embebidos en su sangre.

Su lengua profano la boca pequeña del muchacho. Se sorprendió cuando sintió la lengua inexperta jugando, torpemente con la suya.

Profundizo el beso, exquisito, por el sabor metálico del fluido rojo que compartían

Poso su mano izquierda de uñas afiladas en el cuello de la túnica marrón. Por lo viejo y ordinario de la tela esta cedió fácilmente, a su poderoso corte. Abriendo por el medio la vestimenta y dejando al descubierto su pecho blanco y tibio.

Edward lo beso en toda su extensión, deteniéndose para lamer y morder sus pezones. Alphonse gemía inconsciente, la frente sudada, las mejillas encendidas…

El vampiro detuvo sus caricias, para quitar lo quedaba de la túnica del muchacho, despojándolo en el acto de su ropa interior.

Lo abrazo, totalmente desnudo contra si.

Sin despertarse, y anhelando el placer aun en el sueño, Alphonse le puso ambas manos en los hombros, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, envolviéndole la cintura con sus piernas.

Una sensación de puro deleite recorrió el cuerpo de Edward al sentir el miembro erecto de su hermano contra el suyo. Su hombría latente de deseo, reclamándole, incitándole a amarlo…Bajo la mano izquierda por el pecho del Alphonse, por su abdomen, toco su sexo y suavemente empezó a masajearlo.

Entonces después de tanto tiempo el vampiro volvió a sentir de nuevo, lo que era la sensualidad…aquello que últimamente solo satisfacía con la consumición de sangre, se estaba despertando solo con el roze de su virilidad contra la de Alphonse.

Vio su cuerpo de su pequeño hermano retorciéndose de placer, mientras su mano subía y bajaba, lo vio atrapar las sabanas en sus pequeños dedos, apretar los dientes por la inmensidad del deseo que lo embargaba.

Cuando gimió ahogadamente, en la plenitud de su orgasmo, derramando la esencia en la mano ajena, no hubo para Edward mayor placer que ver a Alphonse satisfecho, y el también lo estaba. Relleno del calor de su vitalidad, repleto de la sangre que, en parte, también corría por sus venas.

Los ojos pardos se abrieron bailando confundidos en la oscuridad.

¿Que pasa¿Quien eres?

Pronunciaron los tiernos labios temblorosos con miedo, la voz todavía agitada por el acto voluptuoso.

Shhh... siseó el vampiro al oído de su victima y lo cayó con un beso apasionado.

Pronto reemplazo sus labios con la mano mustia y le dijo en un susurro:

¨ Vendré a ti cada noche. No me temas. Es el destino que me trajo hasta ti, no te preguntes porque. Solo cierra los ojos y recíbeme. Pero a nadie le debes decir que te visito. Todas las noches a esta hora deja la habitación a oscuras, no intentes saber quien soy. Si miras mi rostro, te matare…¨

Dicho el discurso, Edward se levanto, salio rápido y sigiloso por donde había entrado, dejando que la fresca brisa nocturna se colara por la ventana abierta.

El confundido muchacho en la cama, se estremeció al sentir repentinamente sobre su piel transpirada y desnuda, el frió de la noche.

Se vio solo en la vergüenza de su pecado, en la desesperación y el desconcierto de lo que había pasado. Cerró sus manos con fuerza en torno a las sabanas y apretó su rostro contra el colchón llorando amargamente…Testigos de su sollozo eran la habitación vacía, y las siete velas, que a partir de esa noche ya no volverían a encenderse…


	4. Chapter 4

Holas! Aqui les traigo el capitulo cuatro. Antes que nada agradezco lo reviews!nn

**Darksoubi:** Si Anne Rice dominara al mundo muahahaha! xD...te agradezco otra vez tu lindo review.**Sada-nyu**: Gracias por tu comentario, que bueno que te gusto el seudo lemon que escribi, **Neko Riza Mustang:** las dudas sobre el hermano de Ed se resuelven en este cap, gracias por dejar tu comment nuevamente. **Lia Gady:** jeje, tambien aficionada a los libros de Anne Rice. Es cierto, al pobre Al le quitaron su inocencia de golpe, aunque el no parecio resistirse demasiado nn, gracias por el review. **Nikki Maxwell:** Me rei mucho con tu comentario del ¨ masajito ¨ xD. Veremos que pasa cuando Ed se entere de Martel, de seguro muy feliz no va estar...gracias por dejar tu opinion.

**Disclaimer:** (por que hace tiempo que no dejo ninguno n.n) FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si esta historia.

Disfruten!

Cintia Elric

**Figuras paternas**

El joven pálido caminaba a la luz de luna, su paso era tan ligero y alegre, que de seguro nadie que atravesara en ese momento la calle a oscuras se daría cuenta de que no estaba vivo….

Capa negra, ondulante a su paso, como la coleta rubia y despeinada que caía de alto de su cabeza.

Otro de su misma especie, observaba con ternura los finos rasgos. Esos que conocía muy bien y que cada día había evocado a lo largo de los siglos. Dio un paso estridente, produciendo eco en la calle desierta.

En los oídos del otro sonó como el estruendo de un explosivo. Se dio vuelta y sus ojos felinos buscaron con febrilidad por los rincones al responsable.

Pasos, agudos, se acercaron. Una figura alta y elegante se iba bañando lentamente a la luz mortecina del abandonado farol en una esquina…

Edward la reconoció y grito un nombre, que retumbo en los callejones.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Hohenheim de la luz, era un nombre conocido y respetado dentro de la organización Amatista. Hombre sabio, director de la organización, casado y con un hijo. Claro si bien su pasado mas allá de veinte años atrás era un completo misterio…

No se tenían registros de el de antes de esas fechas. Pero a la organización poco le importaba, contaban en su plantel varios ejemplares raros…

Eruditos capaces de traducir escritos en lenguas muertas hace siglos, gente con telepatía, diestros alquimistas que habían llegado a crear homúnculos completos, y gente que parecía no poder morir…

A Amatista lo único que le importaba era que sirvieran a sus objetivos.

La organización había sido oficialmente creada hacia quinientos años, pero se decía que la hermandad que la origino, se había congregado por primera vez hacia mas de mil años, antes de las guerras y las pestes terminaran con el mundo antiguo.

Su tarea en un principio habría sido la recolección de escritos, cualquier rastro de cultura que se pudiese rescatar de las ruinas de la antigua civilización.

Por otro lado, fue el primer centro de reunión de los primeros experimentos de alquimia, muchos de los cuales se salieron de control…

Criaturas creadas artificialmente escaparon de los laboratorios. Por tanto, se tuvo que crear un departamento destinado a eliminarlas. No en todos los casos esto resulto efectivo.

Así Amatista fue tanto la salvación del mundo moderno como su desgracia. De hecho, últimamente el ejército les seguía los pasos muy de cerca, puesto que los creían sospechosos de una plaga repentina que se extendía desde el norte.

Hohenheim como actual director de la organización había logrado despistar, las constantes órdenes de registro que habían requerido los militares.

Así, el hombre meditaba sobre su vida presente. En la oficina tranquila, repleta de los retratos de los distintos directores de Amatista.

Precisamente lo que hacia en esos momentos era abrir una nueva carta que requería el registro de la biblioteca principal y el archivo. La orden de la Amatista es nunca dar acceso a personal ajeno a la orden a esos documentos. Fuera un oficial o un presidente de un país quien lo requiriera, estaba prohibido.

Su mujer Riza era, convenientemente, jefa de archivos en la organización. Ella controlaba los documentos de los registro de identidad, currículum de los miembros y acceso a la biblioteca principal.

Riza Hawyeke había entrado en Amatista cuando solo contaba con 16 años, debido a una curiosa habilidad en sus ojos rojos para dominar la voluntad. En ese entonces el director de la organización era Tim Marco, y se ocupo que la muchacha fuera miembro ya que era de utilidad para sus experimentos en alquimia humana, al igual que Hohenheim también llamado por el.

Se casaron menos de tres meses después de conocerse. Un año después nació Alphonse, el primer hijo de la pareja.

Por esas épocas, Marco desapareció sin dejar rastro. Hoheinhem al ser la mano derecha del director y teniendo conocimientos sólidos en Alquimia y Metafísica. Fue destinado al puesto, por medio suyo, su mujer llego a su actual posición.

La relación entre ellos era más cercana al respeto que al cariño. En general mientras el hacia su trabajo de escritorio, ella se hallaba de pie a su lado. Su mirada rubí recorriéndolo y vigilándolo todo.

Pronto su hijo terminaría los estudios donde el deseaba, en el Maria Browm. Durante años lo tuvo en un internado religioso aislado en el extranjero, más allá de Xing.

Allí se instruyo en varias ciencias, aunque para su pesar también se había hecho bastante devoto a la vieja religión, la cristiana. Y por un momento temió que se convirtiera en monje.

Afortunadamente, durante las vacaciones de verano que habían pasado en Liezenburg, había conocido a los hijos de Bradley, uno de los miembros de Amatista. Y se había fijado en la hija mayor.

Quizás esta vez si podría hacerlo bien, cumplir sus objetivos y a la vez…era posible que lograra que Alphonse fuera feliz. Sentía un escalofrió helado por su espalda cada vez que lo llamaba hijo…

Porque así recordaba a los otros, a los que había abandonado a su suerte. Criaturas infernales…Dadores de muerte, lo peor, de lo peor...

Hohenheim suspiro débilmente la frase mirando el retrato de su familia, apostado sobre su escritorio:

- Aunque no se comparan al monstruo que soy yo…

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¡Roy!

La luz amarilla del farol dejo ver, a un hombre de cabello azabache, ojos de un color oscuro indefinible, relucían con bravura. El traje y la capa negros, que acentuaban la palidez de una piel que era más blanca y fría que el mármol de un sepulcro.

Le dirigió una sonrisa sensual, torcida a Edward.

-¡Mi niño!- le dijo abriéndole y los brazos y acercándose hacia el con tono teatral -¿Como has estado?

El vampiro rubio, reacciono y se alejo varios pasos mirando con resentimiento al recién llegado.

-¡No me toques¿Que estas haciendo aquí!

-¡Que manera de recibirme! - dijo Roy cruzándose de brazos, con expresión de falso desengaño. -¿Cuanto hace que no nos vemos¿Cuatrocientos años?

Edward se dio vuelta repentinamente, no sin antes mostrarle la mayor mueca de asco que pudiera esbozar. Y alejarse a paso furioso del otro.

Roy lo siguió sonriendo.

-¡El mismo carácter de siempre!- dijo alcanzándolo rápidamente, hasta caminar a su paso y las mismas piernas cortas…- le dijo al oído con sorna.

Edward le dirigió un puño a la cara totalmente fuera de si.

Roy siguió frente a el inmutable, aunque el otro lo golpeo en el rostro repetidas veces, hasta que cansado del juego lo agarro de ambas muñecas.

- ¿No te alegras de verme?- le dijo atrayéndolo contra si y mirándolo a los ojos -¡Ese no es modo de saludar a quien te dio la vida por segunda vez!

- ¡No te parece un poco tarde para hacerte el paternal¡Hijo de puta!- Le grito Edward forcejeando para liberarse del agarre.

- Nunca necesitaste de mi….tu solo querías venganza…- Roy lo arrojo contra la pared de un tiron.

- Querías destrozar a tu padre¿te acuerdas? Y te di lo que necesitabas para perseguirlo por los siglos…Pero para ese entonces el tenia unos cuantos centenarios mas de experiencia parece, y te hizo vivir casi cuatrocientos años persiguiéndolo en balde…

Edward se puso de pie dándole la espalda siguió caminando enojado. No tenia sentido seguir golpeándolo si no podía hacerle daño…

-He venido a pedirte ayuda, Edward.

-¡Ayuda! Me dejaste solo y recién nacido, sin aparecerte ni una vez en siglos y ¿me pides ayuda?

- No seas dramático.- le dijo Roy sacudiéndose la capa - Tenia asuntos que atender…no podía llevarte conmigo, mi niño.

Se acerco a Edward nuevamente, sonriéndole acechador.

-Pero siempre he sabido donde estabas, que es lo que hacías. Mi sangre lo susurraba en mi…

Ambos vampiros se quedaron frente a frente, Roy se acerco. Edward lo miraba con furia.

- ¿Has oído hablar de la muerte escarlata?- pregunto el primero.

-¿La peste diabólica¿La que tomo cientos de vidas en el norte el año pasado?

-Esa misma, la que toma en general cuerpos jóvenes. Dejándolos sin una gota de su fluido vital, con su tierna piel estirada sobre los huesos. Sabrás que solo puede ser trabajo de seres como nosotros…

Edward sabia que al norte en la ciudad de Dresde, la plaga había eliminado casi a la población entera.

Por el modus operandi, supo desde un principio que se trataba de vampiros, aunque debía de ser un grupo grande de ellos, y bien entrenados para drenar una ciudad entera sin ser descubiertos. Había oído del tema pero no le había prestado atención, inmerso como estaba en la búsqueda de su hermano.

-No tengo nada que ver con ello…- Edward se dio la vuelta con toda intención de retirarse de en frente de su desagradable creador.

Roy lo tomo por el hombro.

-Ya lo se….Pero el responsable es un grupo de desgraciados cuyo mando pertenece a alguien que conoces muy bien, a alguien que creíste matar…

- ¿Que quieres decir?- la ira del joven vampiro fue reemplaza por la curiosidad.

-El que compartió parte de tu vida inmortal, el que te traiciono y al que desangraste…El que también era hijo de Hohenheim.

-¡Estas diciendo idioteces¡Yo lo mate!

Roy le sonrió con ironía.

-No, solo lo desangraste. Después de vivir tanto tiempo, deberías saber que matar a alguien como nosotros no es cosa fácil…

-No te creo…- le dijo el otro, ya poniendo un pie para retirarse.

-Edward…dijo Roy volviendo a adoptar el tono teatral. Lo abrazo por la cintura, apretándolo contra si. Edward que tenía por lo menos la fuerza de cinco hombres, no pudo liberarse de sus brazos.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo molesto tratando de esquivar el rostro de Roy que se acercaba lentamente al suyo.

-Cierra los ojos…- le susurro su creador al oído- concéntrate, escucha lo que tu sangre susurra en ti. Y dime si no lo oyes, su grito desesperado clamante de venganza…

Solo por reflejo Edward cerró los ojos…

Entonces lo oyó, fuerte y claro como si lo gritaran en su cabeza. El tono, fuerte despectivo, con el odio impregnado en cada silaba. La voz que el pasado lo acompañaba cada noche, gritando su nombre con insistencia como si pudiera matarlo en cada pronunciación.

-Envy….- dijo, y su voz tembló.

Reviews! xD


	5. Chapter 5

Holas¿Como estan? Al fin termine el capitulo cinco. Estoy en un momento de poca inspiracion, asi que discupen si tardo un poco en subir el proximo capitulo.

**Reviews n-n**

**Dark soubi**: jaja, es cierto que el HohoXRiza no pega para nada.Pero tiene su razon en la historia ;D. **Hermi Black**: No pense en ningun personaje en especial de cronicas cuando adapte a los personajes a u universo de vampiros, quizas Lestat se parezca un poco a edo.Me parece que Roy es mas como Marius. Espero que hayas podido encontrar tu libro de Lestat n-n. **Shirayuki asuka**: Me halaga mucho que leas este fic, aunque no seas fan del yaoi. Espero que siga gustandote n.n. **Neko Riza Mustang**: Gracias por amarme! xD Hay mas de Roy vampiro en este capitulo. **Nikki Maxwell:** Lo de Roy caza vampiros me parecio muy buena idea. Quizas quede para otro fic.n-n

Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios y no se olviden de dejarlos al final de este capitulo. A ver si los reviews me inspiran!

Besos y gracias por leer la historia.

Cintia Elric

**Disclaimer:** FMA y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si este fic.

**Muerte escarlata**

La biblioteca del convento Maria brown era, quizas, una de las mejores que existían. No era solo una librería escolar, sino que contenía también, textos que databan desde hace mas de seiscientos años. Por ello el acceso estaba restringido y era vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día.

En una de las mesas junto a la ventana, Alphonse miraba los rayos de sol reflejados en la madera, completamente abstraído, el libro en la misma pagina desde hacia ya una hora.

Pensaba en el. El ser que se deslizaba a su habitación todas las noches, acariciándolo, haciéndolo suyo.

El horror y la vergüenza habían sido terribles la primera mañana cuando comprobó que no había sido solo un sueño impuro, no era algo de lo que podía desligarse confesándose, ni rezando…

Sobre todo porque suyo era el mayor pecado…

¿Como confesar que realmente le había gustado lo que sintió?¿como explicar que no podía negarse al tono dulce, de la voz susurrante cuando le pedía algo, cuando le decía en la cima del gozo que lo amaba?

Y se sorprendió el también de haberle respondido al sentimiento. Porque cada noche lo esperaba con fervor y a veces entraba en la habitación completamente negra estirando los brazos, buscándolo, y el lo encontraba en la oscuridad con una rapidez asombrosa, lo abrazaba con la desesperación del que hace años aguarda anhelante a la persona amada.

La culpa lo carcomió por días, al ver las sabanas manchadas y los desgarres de la túnica, pruebas únicas de su temprano retozar…

Pero esta se desvanecía a la noche cuando el llegaba, entonces se iba de el todo pensamiento. Era puro desenfreno y excitación, ternura y deseo. Y tristeza y desolación cuando seria su lado vació y la corriente de aire de la ventana.

¿Que pensaría el abad si supiera¿su padre¡Dios¿Y que haria Martel si se enterara? Martel… ¿como es que su imagen, no se le apareció ni una sola vez teniendo a su amante desconocido encima? Solo después a solas en el lecho le susurraba disculpas a la muchacha en el cuarto vacío.

Pero ahora se sentía extrañamente tranquilo…Se sorprendió de si mismo, de la fria calma con la que pudo actuar. Era el mismo Alphonse para todos, no el impuro y manchado que el mismo veía. Se había resignado al hecho, por extraño que pareciese. Así como la mayoría se acomoda a los cambios, después de todo, aunque no le agraden.

Nunca más había encendido los restos de cebo, que se hallaban ahora en el candelabro, cubiertos por finas telas de araña.

Muchas veces le había pedido al amante secreto que lo dejara ver su rostro, pero este se negaba repetidamente a su pedido.

- No. No debo…

- ¿Porque?- lo inquiría el atrayéndolo contra si acariciando la piel extraña sedosa…

- Porque no soy humano…

Se había estremecido ante la confesión, pero antes de que sintiera miedo el lo aparto con caricias y besos…

No era humano. Quizás eso explicaba como podía llegar a el todas las noches sin ser descubierto, como podía trepar las altas y escombrosas paredes de la abadía sin que lo viesen.

¿Que era entonces¿Quien era la criatura que despertaba en el deseo tan extremo, que no le importaba traicionar al mundo entero con tal de recibirlo en su cama?.

Lo averiguaría, quizás le costara la vida pero tenia que saberlo…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

- ¿Vino?- pregunto el vampiro de cabellos negros. Sus ojos de un azul oscuro brillaban como zafiros encendidos a la luz de la vela.

- ¿Tomas vino?- le respondió el rubio despectivamente.

- No solo vivo de la sangre…de hecho, ya casi no la consumo.- dijo el aspirando con deleite el aroma dulce de la bebida.

- Estas viejo…

- Tu pareces mas viejo que yo, Edward…

Se encontraban en la vieja casona que había sido el refugio del Elric, en los últimos meses. Después del repentino y desagradable, así pensaba el vampiro mas joven, encuentro en la calle.

Y ahora estaban allí Edward sentado en un rincón frente a su creador que bebía alcohol de una botella abierta hace instantes, oyendo su discurso:

- Mi pasatiempo no es hacer a la gente desgraciada….lo fue hace mucho tiempo, pero no ahora.

Era idéntico a hace cuatrocientos años, penso Edward. Jugador, timador, embustero y Don Juan, tal cual como lo vio por primera vez apoyado en la paredes de madera de una vieja posada.

Le habían informado que un hombre extraño y apuesto iba allí con regularidad, y según sus mismas palabras era un vampiro de mas de trescientos años. Se vanagloriaba de ello, ante los borrachos que acudían cada noche a la taberna y frente a las posaderas, que se sentaban en sus piernas, dichosas de escuchar los relatos que creían fantásticos.

Siempre ganaba en las cartas, ocasionando una que otra querella, que usualmente arreglaba con dinero. Nadie le creía una palabra, aunque todos los trataban bien y lo respetaban, pensando que era un noble rico, que aburrido de su vida acomodada buscaba placeres más mundanos.

Lo observo unas noches, dudando por momentos si era realmente quien afirmaba ser, antes de pedirle que lo convirtiera en alguien como el…

Se le había acercado, cerrando sus manos en el borde de su abrigo negro.

- Por favor…- le pidió con voz débil. Una de las pocas veces que suplico en la vida

- No se de lo que me hablas- fue la seca respuesta.

Aun sucio y enfermo como se encontraba, vio el deseo despertar en el otro y supo el precio…equivalencia de intercambio, algo en lo que todavía creía.

- Te daré lo que quieras…- le susurro débilmente al oído.

Y el vampiro lo tomo. Lo llevo a una de las habitaciones de la posada, cuando lo deposito en la cama, Edward casi se abandona al sueño, hundiéndose en el colchón mullido, sintiendo la suavidad de las sabanas. Hacia tanto que dormía en las calles, tenia el cuerpo tan adolorido. El estomago le ardía por la falta de alimento.

Roy lo despojo de todas las prendas con suavidad…

- ¡Dios! - Exclamo cuando al quitarle la camisa vio casi las costillas relucir por encima de la piel. Había sentido su beso, su cuerpo posesionándose sobre el. La lengua en su boca seca. La punción aguda en el cuello, el poco de líquido que quedaba en sus venas salir…

Tenía que reconocer, aunque no le gustara, que Roy lo había tomado tiernamente. Aquella su primera vez en lo sensual, la última vez como humano. Su oscuro y placentero nacimiento a la inmortalidad.

No tenía palabras para explicar el profundo éxtasis del fluido calido y delicioso pasar por su árida garganta. Tenia tanto hambre…era casi de inanición que había muerto. Quizás por eso mismo era que en su inmortalidad había sesgado tantas vidas el solo. Era tal la sed que lo consumía.

Realmente, le debía una al desgraciado. Quizás era hora de pagar el verdadero precio de su inmortalidad.

- Bien, te escucho.- dijo recostando su espalda contra la pared.- ¿cual es tu plan?

- Oh, entonces ¿vas a ayudarme.?- preguntó Roy alegremente- Realmente odias al bastardo ¿no?

Edward desvió la mirada, llevo sus ojos dorados a las velas antes de responder.

- Esta loco…no puedo dejarlo vivo, seria una amenaza.

Roy lo miro serio.

- Se lo que te hizo...- parecía querer continuar hablando pero callo al ver la expresión triste de Edward.

- Esta bien, escúchame. ¿Sabes que han culpado a Amatista de la plaga?

- No lo sabia…- dijo Edward saliendo de su asimismamiento.

- Es posible, que su objetivo sea, al igual que el tuyo cazar a Hohenheim. ¿Que mejor comienzo que perjudicar su organización? Amatista lleva las de perder, varias vidas se cobraron sus experimentos clandestinos y el hecho de que se rehúsen al registro de sus cedes hace que los militares sospechen mas. Hasta ahora los han despistado, ya que tienen miembros de la orden en sus filas, pero no podrán resistir por mucho tiempo… Se habla de una revolución y un posible golpe de estado, aunque los dirigentes pretendan que nada sucede.

Roy interrumpió su discurso para dar un largo trago de su botella. Miro a Edward que de nuevo observaba las velas, concentrado.

- Quizás deberías dejar de visitar a tu hermano por las noches…- le dijo sonriendo de lado-eso puede hacer que seas una presa demasiado fácil para tu padre….

- ¿Que? – Edward lo miro poniéndose de pie, con expresión plena de desconcierto.

- ¿Creías que no lo sabia? Te he visto entrar y salir de su habitación cada noche, el lugar completamente a obscuras…

- ¡Callate! No vas a decirme que hacer…

Roy le dio la espalda sin borrar su sonrisa y siguió hablando.

-Esta bien, como te decía…la muerte escarlata parece ser un estupido complot de Envy. Se donde se aloja, atrape a uno de los suyos anoche. Fue mi primer trago de sangre inmortal en siglos…

- ¿Piensas atacarlo en su guarida¿eres suicida?- le inquirió Edward.

- No es mala idea…- dijo Roy acariciándose la barbilla - de su ejército, el único que vale la pena es el mismo…Pero no, no aun. Podemos aprovechar tus infiltraciones al Maria Brown. Necesito información de los experimentos que desencadenaron las plagas de 1710, tengo entendido que están ocultos allí, en su biblioteca.

- ¿Para que? Si se trata de vampiros, quiere decir que no es realmente una plaga…

- Los cadáveres fueron hallados sin marcas…Tengo que estar seguro…

- Como quieras…- le dijo el más joven encogiéndose de hombros.

De súbito, Roy se acerco hasta Edward quien a la vez retrocedió. Levanto una mano blanca y elegante y corrió algunos mechones rubios de cabello. Ed aparto su mano con brusquedad.

- No me toques…Te ayudare en esto, lo destruiré y acabare con la supuesta plaga. Y después de eso no quiero verte nunca mas…

Roy lo miro intensamente, con pesar y un brillo amoroso en sus ojos rasgados.

- Como tú quieras, mi niño.

Edward tomo su capa que se hallaba hecha un montón en el piso, la sacudió antes de ponérsela y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Solo hazte un favor - le dijo su creador cuando había abierto la puerta - no te enamores…

El solo le contesto con una risa irónica y levanto la mano aun de espaldas como único saludo.

Salio a la noche a paso presuroso, el encuentro inoportuno con Roy ya le había quitado mucho tiempo, tiempo que debería haber pasado con Alphonse.

- ¿Que no me enamore?- se pregunto a si mismo-….creo que ya es muy tarde…


	6. Chapter 6

¡Cha ran chachan cha chaaan¡Capitulo cinco¡Al fin! xD

Mil disculpas por no haberlo subido antes, pero la verdad cero inspiración --; y mis musos siguen sin aparecer, pero hice un esfuerzo y termine este capitulo.

**Reviews**: Gracias a **Danyeda**, **Dark soubi** (tengo en mi compu El vampiro Armand, si quieres te lo paso n.n) **Hermi Black**( Marius le enseña a Lestat sobre Akasha y Enkil. El que crea a Lestat se llama Magnus, pero muere enseguida después de hacerlo vampiro ;-;) **Sada-nyu**, **Neko Riza Munstang**, **Biak**, **VittoriaD´Lenfent **(gracias por tantos reviews n-n, me hicieron feliz! xD), **The Marauder14** ( los cerdos volaron y aquí esta el capitulo xD. Si, Edward vampiro es condenadamente sexy )

¡Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios! n.n Y recuerden dejarme mas reviews en este capitulo, porque si no me deprimo y no sigo escribiendo T-T.

¡Disfrútenlo! ;D

Cintia Elric

**Disclaimer:** Full Metal Alchemist no me pertenece. Si así fuera Ed seria vampiro y esta historia se adaptaría a animación.

Este capitulo esta dedicado a **VittoriaD´Lenfent**. n-n

Capitulo 5: Nunca mas…

Alphonse había escondido la vieja lámpara de aceite, en el interior de su mesa de noche, sobre la cual aun se encontraban los siete restos cera, abandonados sobre el candelabro. Decidió no usar velas. Probablemente porque sentía que no encendiéndolas estaba engañando menos a su amante desconocido. Aun así los remordimientos y la duda lo acompañaron todo el día…Y finalmente, la curiosidad ganó. Tenia que saberlo, la incertidumbre terminaría esa misma noche. Sin embargo, cuando el sol bajó y entró en su cuarto y se tiro sobre la cama sin encender ninguna luz, llorando avergonzado de su propio amor y debilidad…

El camino hacia el convento, se hizo para Edward mas penoso que otras veces. El encuentro con Roy no le había permitido alimentarse esa noche, además por alguna razón se sentía mas cansado de lo normal. En cuatrocientos años de vida inmortal, nunca llegó a sentirse realmente cansado. Aunque era cierto, que minutos antes de salir el sol, debía refugiarse cayendo en la oscuridad de su guarida en un sopor profundo. Pero jamás sintió deseos de dormir de noche. Quizás realmente se estaba volviendo un vampiro viejo.

Encontró la ventana de Alphonse ya abierta y el cuarto oscuro, cosa que obedecía cada noche desde que se lo había ordenado. Ya antes de escabullirse en su cuarto, sintió una inexplicable alegría. Pudo divisarlo, como siempre en la negrura. Estaba sentado en la cama, de espaldas a él. Se acercó sigilosamente y lo tomó suavemente por los hombros. Alphonse se dio vuelta abrazándolo casi con desesperación.

- Pensé que no vendrías…estas muy frió le dijo al juntar su mejilla cálida con la de él, profusamente helada.

Se sintió mal, por ello. Todas las noches se alimentaba para acudir a Alphonse con la piel calida y latente. Había renunciado a tomar sangre del muchacho, por mas exquisita que esta resultase. Era débil, y aunque no quisiese admitirlo tampoco quería dañarlo.

Mientras lo tenía en sus brazos disfrutando de su calor y la dulzura de su aroma, pensó en que haría con todo lo que sentía. Ya poco le importaban su venganza, todo ese molesto asunto de la muerte escarlata, solo quería quedarse con Alphonse. La certeza se le clavó como fría daga en el corazón al recordar su naturaleza, la vida desgraciada y peligrosa que llevaba. Nunca podría arrastrarlo a él, tan bello e inocente, a la oscuridad sin retorno en la que habitaba hacia siglos.

Apartó todo pensamiento desagradable cuando los labios húmedos y ardientes, recorrieron su cuello helado. Lo estrechó contra si, mientras se dejaban caer en la cama…

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Era un salón amplio decorado con lámparas, pisos de mármol, Gigantescos palcos lo rodeaban con detalles de madera y oro. Hacia mas de setecientos años que nadie gastaba sus baldosas en el baile. Abandonado, aunque aun, intacto en su esplendor.

El actual dueño, había reemplazado por velas las lámparas. Por su naturaleza no se exponía mucho a la luz. Sobre todo los últimos 150 años que había estado tan débil…Se hallaba sentado en el inmenso recinto casi a oscuras, la ropa negra y ajustada le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, pantalones que acentuaban la forma suave y torneada de sus caderas. Toco la suavidad del terciopelo recordando las épocas en que las prendas que usaba dejaban casi al descubierto todo su cuerpo. Ahora no podía hacerlo, su piel estaba marcada con cicatrices dolorosas, marcas tersas que encendían un odio mortal en su interior con tan solo verlas. Solo para no destruirlo todo y destruirse debía cubrirlas. Debía mantener fría su cabeza para cumplir su objetivo.

Se pasó los dedos largos por el cabello, largo y oscuro, de un verde mas puro que el jade. Recordó a quien le había ocasionado las heridas, era increíble que tras todo odio y sed de venganza aun lo deseara…pero así era…

Casi era mayor la tortura no haberlo tenido en mas de cien años que recordar como lo había destrozado…

La muerte seria un castigo demasiado dulce para él. Cuando lo tuviera nuevamente entre sus brazos, lo mantendría a su lado, desangrándolo lentamente…

- ¿Que te pasa?- pregunto una nueva voz mas grave. –

El aludido se estremeció y se giró para ver a la figura alta apostada en una de las columnas que sostenían los palcos. Chaqueta de cuero con cuello de piel, anteojos negros…Algo en su apariencia se le antojó ridículo, odioso.

¡No me gusta que entres así, Greed! Le dijo en un grito.

Una sonrisa socarrona cruzó el rostro de la codicia, se acercó lentamente. Había aprendido a tener precaución, por los ataques de furia repentinos de su amante. Siempre irritable, siempre furioso. Y eso era lo que mas le atraía de él…

Greed enredó un dedo en el cabello esmeraldino, y posó su otra mano en su cadera, acariciándola…

- No te alteres, Envy…- le susurró suavemente al oído – Me acaban de informar que Edward Elric ya esta a nuestra merced…

Envy sonrió de lado.

¨ Eres tan fácil de atrapar, Edward ¨

Dejó que los besos se posaran en su piel helada, excitándolo, mientras pensaba en las torturas en las que sometería al dulce cuerpo de su hermano, cuando lo tuviera bajo su dominio …

Nunca antes había ocurrido. Era la primera vez que su visitante nocturno se quedaba a dormir a su lado. Siempre corría huyendo del amanecer, después de que lo había amado. Escondiéndose de la luz que le revelaría de quien se trataba, lo que realmente era. Tanteó la piel fría, su respiración era casi imperceptible...

Se levantó de la cama, y fue hasta la mesa de noche. Dudo antes de liberar la lámpara de su escondite. Aun así, con dedos temblorosos, la encendió. La luz dorada se extendió, fantasmagórica, por las paredes húmedas. Alphonse tragó saliva dificultosamente, antes de darse vuelta y dirigir la luz débil y titilante al cuerpo sobre la cama.

El joven que vio allí se le antojó mas bello que los ángeles de las pinturas que adornaban la cúpula del convento. La piel nívea y el rostro dulce tenían la perfección de una estatua tallada en mármol blanco, el cabello rubio, desparramado sobre la almohada, resplandecía como la misma llama que lo alumbraba. Alguien como el no podía ser humano, pero ¿qué seria entonces?¨

- ¨ Una criatura de tal belleza no podría ser otra cosa que un ángel ¨ -pensó.

Se acercó aun extasiado con la hermosura frente a sus ojos. Había algo en él que le resultaba vagamente conocido... Como la figura de un sueño que no se puede recordar...

Tan enfrascado estaba, observando a su amante que no notó que la lámpara se ladeó ligeramente, dejando escapar una gota de aceite hirviendo. El líquido cayó sobre la espalda de Edward despertándolo sobresaltado.

Alphonse soltó la lámpara horrorizado por su error. En el cuarto nuevamente a oscuras, se arrodilló en el suelo, suplicando perdón.

- Me viste...- en el tono del vampiro no había piedad – ahora no podrás verme nunca mas...

- ¡Espera! Corrió estirando los brazos en la negrura hasta la ventana, se cortó con los cristales. Estaba rota...él se había ido...

En la oscuridad total de esa noche sin luna, cerro sus puños ensangrentados golpeando el suelo. ¿Qué haría si no lo veía nunca mas? Se entregó a las lagrimas y a la desesperación, hasta que el sueño lo liberó de su dolor.

La parte en que Al derrama aceite de la lámpara sobre Ed, esta sacada de un mito griego amoroso muy conocido. A ver quien adivina de cual se trata n-n.

Ah y…Reviews!!!xD


	7. Chapter 7

Holas! como estan? n-n Esta vez no me tarde tanto en actualizar : P. Felicidades para los que adivinaron que mito del capitulo anterior era el de Cupido y Psique. Me gusta esto de dejar tareas al final de los capitulos...creo que lo voy a hacer mas seguido xD.

A **Vittoria D´Lenfent** (muahaha, sabia que dejarias review!xD . Pronto aparecera Envy nuevamente. Besitos, mi bella n.n), **Nikki-Maxwell** (tu review no fue tardio, gracias por dejar un comentario tan extenso n-n).**Danyeda**(no te preocupes, le seguire! xD. Me alegra que te guste el fic n-n) **Leo no Aioria** (en mi profile deje mi dire de msn por si quieres que te pase el libro n-n. Me encanta tu nuevo nick, sobre todo si vas a escribir angst con el xD. Aioria es muy sexy - ), **Neko Riza Mustang** ( muy bien! hiciste la tarea! Me alegro que te haya gustado la inclusion del mito en el cap) **Sada-nyu** ( la inspiracion regreso a medias x-x) gracias por sus bellos reviews!

Ahora si, disfruten el capitulo y dejen review : P

Cintia Elric

Capitulo 6: En el silencio interrumpido

Hoheinheim de la Luz se hallaba en la habitación semi iluminada, frente a la cama amplia vigilaba el sueño tumultuoso de su joven hijo. Se inclinó y observó los bellos e infantiles rasgos del muchacho, que en vez de expresar la serenidad que los caracterizaba, se contraían en un gesto de angustia. Su piel sonrosada se volvía cada vez mas pálida y una capa de sudor frío se extendía por su cuerpo agitado.

Nadie había sabido dar el porque de su repentina enfermedad. Ni siquiera cuando, llevado por la ira y el desconcierto, había golpeado el escritorio del abad exigiendo una explicación.

El hombre de Dios, abrumado por la falta de respeto, le había dado balbuceando, las mismas excusas que los guardias de la amatista. Aquellos que el mismo había apostado frente a las puertas de la recamara de su hijo y que tenían el deber de protegerlo.

Habían encontrado a Alphonse desmayado en el piso de su habitación junto a los cristales rotos de la ventana. Tenia cortes en las manos, como si el mismo hubiese roto los vidrios.

Desde entonces no había recuperado el conocimiento. Sumido en una fiebre casi constante, con pesadillas que se sucedían, incesantes, cuyo significado le estaba vedado...

Hohenheim había pasado horas junto al lecho, intentando descifrar el murmullo delirante. Solo logró distinguir una palabra repetida con insistencia: ¨ Vuelve...vuelve...¨

Algo oscuro había ocurrido en el convento, algo insondable hasta para los guardias entrenados de la Amatista. Algo que un ser humano común no podía notar...

Estaba profundamente sumergido en sus cavilaciones, quitando algunos mechones mojados de la frente de su hijo, cuando entró ella.

Se sintió, como cada vez que la veía aparecer, intimidado. ¨ No debería sentirme así, luego de tantos años de convivencia ¨ Pensó. Pero aun no lograba acostumbrarse al poderoso brillo escarlata de sus ojos, siempre vigilantes y escrutadores.

Traía en sus manos una bandeja con la medicina de Alphonse, que ella misma había preparado. Dejó los remedios sobre la mesa y se sentó silenciosa en el taburete junto a la cama.

El rostro permanentemente impasible, no expresaba nada en particular, pero tenia una gracia natural. Con el cabello que caía en cascada a un costado, y enfundada en su camisón blanco y suelto, asemejaba a la antigua imagen de una Madona.

Pensó en cuan indefensa parecía, aunque era perfectamente conciente de que su apariencia sumisa era solo una máscara...

- ¿Como esta? – le pregunto Riza, susurrante.

El joven se retorció en su lecho, aparentemente presa, de nuevas visiones infernales...

- ¨ No...no te vayas...lo siento, lo siento...¨

Hohenheim suspiró como toda respuesta. El estado precario de su hijo era evidente.

Riza se mantuvo en la misma posición, observando a Alphonse, inmóvil.

Luego de un prolongado silencio, solo roto esporádicamente por el murmullo de las sabanas y la respiración pesada del joven en la cama, la mujer volvió a hablar:

- Ya he esperado demasiado tiempo...

Él la creyó insensible. Hablar de ella, de su situación, mientras su hijo convalecía atormentado por un mal desconocido. Pero Hohenheim era ignorante de los sentimientos de su joven esposa.

- Lo sé...- respondió finalmente, y su tono fue tosco e indiferente.- solo te pido que me esperes un año más. Alphonse se casará en poco tiempo, y yo quedaré libre de cumplir de la promesa que te hice.

Ella solo asintió ya abandonó la habitación, serena y en silencio, tal como había entrado.

Hohenheim olvidó a su esposa no bien, salió por la puerta. Concentrándose de nuevo en la causa de la enfermedad de su vástago.

_¨ No te vayas...lo siento, lo siento...¨_

Era la ausencia de alguien en particular lo que aquejaba a Alphonse, hasta el punto de llevarlo a ese estado desesperante.

Recordó a Edward, y se estremeció. Prefería mantener él recuerdo de su otro hijo profundamente enterrado. Así como todo lo ocurrido mas de veinte años antes. Pero no pudo evitar que su imagen volviera. Los ojos dorados brillando con fiereza, jurándole que volvería...

Sonrió amargamente.

- Edward...este niño nunca será objeto de tu venganza...

La humedad se extendía por la viejas paredes de la casona, varias gotas se filtraban por el techo enmohecido, provenientes de la lluvia, de la estrepitosa tormenta que se había desatado afuera minutos antes.

Edward Elric se hallaba en su sitio favorito, bajo el rascacielos de la sala, estampado con pinturas del pasado. Las veía cubrirse de agua a cada relámpago, arruinarse lentamente...Así como el mismo se dejaba pudrir, empapado en las ropas sucias y se abandonaba a los recuerdos amargos que atenazaban su mente. Solo sentía el deseo de enterrarse o desaparecer...

Golpeando el suelo con su brazo pútrido una y otra vez, se preguntó que lo había impulsado a sobrevivir tanto tiempo.¿Qué es lo que le había hecho tan soportable la eternidad¿La venganza tal vez...? Esa venganza estúpida que nunca había podido concretar...

¨ ¿O el amor? ¨. ¿Como era posible que el pensara siquiera en la posibilidad del amor? Pero era eso, una imagen de amor lo había mantenido vivo hasta entonces, la venganza era solo una excusa...

Escuchó los pasos desde lejos, seguros y despreocupados como podían ser los de cualquier mortal. Alzó la vista aunque sabia que era él.

Se encontró con la figura elegante de Roy apoyado en las paredes húmedas, con su traje negro de corte fino, hacia girar un bastón incrustado en plata en su mano derecha, portando gesto serio y despectivo que usualmente adornaba su cara cuando le veía. Aunque en sus ojos brillaba la preocupación y un cierto entendimiento por la pena de Edward.

- Te estuve buscando por los alrededores de Dublith, aunque mi instinto me decía que ya te hallabas muy lejos de allí...

-Vete – le respondió Edward. Se dio vuelta en el piso, dándole la espalda.

- ¡No lo haré!- protestó Roy- Tienes una obligación para conmigo...

-¡Fuera!

Hasta los ángeles tallados en el techo parecieron estremecerse ante el grito.

-¿Pensabas que él nunca descubriría lo que tu eres?

Roy obligó a Edward a darse la vuelta, apoyó la punta metálica de su bastón en el mentón del rubio, antes de seguir hablando:

- Y aun así...él no lo sabe con exactitud. Cree que eres un ángel...

Edward apartó el bastón violentamente con un golpe de su brazo derecho, este casi pareció quebrarse ante el impacto.

Roy se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la estancia oscura...

- Alphonse enfermó durante tu ausencia...

-¿ Como?

Edward se levantó del suelo en medio segundo. Su creador se dio la vuelta y observó el perfecto ejemplo de un vampiro que no se ha alimentado con regularidad. Su piel refulgía blanca y espectral . Solo unas venas azules en las mejillas y unas profundas ojeras alteraban su albor, y sus ojos brillaban en la negrura como los de un lobo salvaje y hambriento.

Desviando la vista de la pálida figura, Roy prosiguió con sus noticias:

- Contrajo una extraña fiebre, después de la ultima noche que fuiste a verlo. Ahora esta en la villa que su padre tiene en Rizembul.

Prefirió nombrar a Hohenheim como alguien ajeno, aunque pudo leer en la expresión de Edward que su mención igualmente le había afectado.

Y en su tristeza solo atinó a llevar sus ojos felinos a cúpula, mirando hechizado a las figuras bíblicas de antaño, que se descomponían con la tormenta.

Roy sabia que debía ser drástico, para lograr sacarlo del estado desesperado en el que se encontraba.

- ¿ Vas a dejarlo morir? Le preguntó con voz fuerte y decidida.

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces!- rugió Edward- se recuperará y estoy seguro de estará mucho mejor lejos de mi...

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Le preguntó Roy con ironía, mientras su interlocutor caminaba ansiosamente por la sala.

-Alguien como yo no puede estar cerca de otros mortales sin destruirlos. Queriéndolo o no, siempre terminan siendo mi presa.

Se dejó caer en piso, frágil, atormentado. Su creador podía sentir su pena tan intensamente como si fuera propia. Esa era la maldición de tener ¨hijos¨, de haberle dado esa oscura vida eterna a otra alma...Volvió a acercársele, se arrodilló a su lado posando una mano en su cabeza. Le habló, tratando de sonar comprensivo:

-¿Crees que siempre será igual?...Lo que le ocurrió a esa muchacha no fue tu culpa...

Edward se llevó ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza presionándose fuertemente los oídos.

- ¡Cállate!¡Cállate!¡Fuera¡No quiero escucharte más!

Roy lo abrazó, aunque Edward forcejeaba para liberarse de él. Pidiéndole repetidamente que se fuera, que callara...

- Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sucedió...Háblame sobre María.


	8. Chapter 8

_A mi Vittoria D´Lenfent, amada musa inspiradora, esta dedicado este capitulo n-n_

_Kynthia Elric_

**Capitulo 7: María**

Primera parte

¨ Fue en el verano...recuerdo exactamente la fecha, 4 de agosto de 1546. Envy y yo habíamos llegado a un pequeño pueblo en el Oeste llamado Sigry, estábamos huyendo de una redada que habían organizado los ciudadanos de Dreide ¿recuerdas? La antigua ciudad capital...Buscaban a los demonios que habían asesinado gran parte de sus hijos e hijas. Por ese entonces, Envy se había encaprichado con las presas jóvenes. Buscaba aquellos niños que estaban a punto de despertar a la vida, tanto mejor si llevaban vidas felices y un futuro prometedor.

Gozaba especialmente de matar jovencitas vírgenes que habían sido prometidas en matrimonio, verlas marchitarse entre sus brazos, para luego colarse a sus funerales, divertido ante sus cuerpos amortajados en los trajes nupciales.

Me arrastraba a todas sus cacerías crueles, y yo siempre cedía a sus deseos, más por abatimiento que por complacencia.

En una de esas tantas correrías nocturnas, había emboscado a una niña de no mas de trece años...Tenia el rostro mas angelical que era posible imaginar; llevaba el cabello de un marrón ceniciento enmarañado, sus ojos verdes irritados por el llanto bailaban nerviosamente en sus cuencas, observándome con horror a mi, a Envy que la sujetaba de la base del cuello como si fuese un animal salvaje, y luego elevaba su mirada febril al cielo, en una súplica silenciosa..Podía leer sus pensamientos...¨ Por favor, Dios, por favor: te dedicaré mi vida, si me salvas por favor, Dios mío... ¨

Miré a Envy. Quería que yo la matara...Me lo decían sus ojos bestiales, iridiscentes en la oscuridad...

Me sentí miserable...yo tenia toda la culpa, sabia porque la había capturado, de haber demostrado un dejo de interés en sus asuntos sanguinarios, no estaría ahora desafiándome con aquella pobre criatura. Quería vengarse de mi indiferencia, despertar mi instinto con la bella presa. Pero solo logró despertar mi amargura, que pronto se desencadenaría en odio latente...

Le rogué una y mil veces que se retirara, que devolviera a la muchacha a su hogar, aunque era conciente de la inutilidad de mi pedido. Todo ser que capturaba estaba a partir de aquel momento, condenado...

Mis palabras lo enfurecieron mas...lanzó a la chica con fuerza al suelo. Ella se quejó débilmente, elevo su rostro sucio por el barro, empapado por las lágrimas...

- Ayudame...

Envy se acercó y pateó con fuerza el frágil cuerpo a sus pies. Me miró casi fuera de si, estaba mas molesto que de costumbre. Su trato a la muchacha a su vez ,despertó mi odio. Lo derribe de un puñetazo mientras tomaba a la niña en mis brazos.

- ¡Estoy harto de tus remilgos!-me gritó él aun desde del suelo -¡La vida de esta perra debería importarte menos que la de un insecto!

Miré a la muchacha ignorando sus palabras...siempre había sentido lastima por mis victimas, y a pesar de que nunca fui tan cruel como Envy, eso nunca me había impedido matar...

Pero hubo un algo que me impactó de este episodio, por ello lo detallo especialmente... el amor, la inconmensurable piedad que sentí por aquella chica, parecía un vaticinio de lo que me ocurriría después...

Mire a mi joven victima, temblaba...sus mejillas se tornaban azules, entonces supe que no tenía salvación. Me incliné hacia ella y deposite mis labios en su cuello lo mas delicadamente que pude.

Sentí sus miembros aflojarse entre mis brazos, su rostro lívido, los ojos abiertos, paralizados a la luz de la luna. Pude sentir como Envy me observaba con excitación y deleite...había cumplido su capricho, al coste de terminar con el poco de cordura que conservaba. Dejé el cuerpo cuidadosamente en el suelo, acomodé cuidadosamente sus cabellos, su camisón desgarrado y enlodado... La traté como si hubiese sido de mi sangre, como si fuese el cadáver de mi devota esposa o mi querida hija.

Me eché a correr hacia el campo con la esperanza que la salida del sol, que estaba próxima, terminara con mi maldita eternidad...

Pero Envy corrió tras de mi y me arrastró al reparo de la oscuridad del bosque. Por vez primera, vi en sus ojos impiadosos, un dejo de preocupación.

Me aseguró que terminaría sus sádicas caserías en Dreide, que viajaríamos un tiempo sin alimentarnos. Éramos ya, lo suficientemente viejos, para permitirnos ese sacrificado lujo de poder vivir un tiempo sin la necesidad de sangre humana. Envy, en su naturaleza salvaje, jamás había querido hacer uso de la habilidad. No le creí, aunque en ese momento sus palabras fueron un consuelo para mi.

Aquel 4 de agosto a la madrugada, abandonamos nuestro refugio, dejando todas nuestras pertenencias y el mar de cuerpos que Envy había ocultado detrás de la paredes de piedra. Su pequeño ¨ regalo de despedida para la hospitalaria gente de esta bella ciudad ¨ como él lo llamó.

Dormimos enterrados en el bosque hasta que el sol bajó..

No pude disuadir a Envy de seguir camino, quiso ir a la primera posada que encontramos a beber algo. Le gustaba el alcohol casi tanto como la sangre, si podía disfrutar de ambos en una misma noche eso lo ponía de un humor extraordinario, y yo lo acompañé a disgusto...sabia que no podría resistirse a cazar en un lugar así.

La taberna se llamaba ¨ Lesteria ¨, era una construcción pequeña de madera, el lugar tenia el aroma del vino dulce y la cera de las velas de cebo que la iluminaban tenuemente.

Envy se sentó en la barra y le pidió una medida de hidromiel dulce al dueño gordo y malhumorado.

Yo busque la mesa mas alejada de la luz y de Envy. Recuerdo que había luna llena, al igual que la noche anterior...volvió a mente otra vez la imagen de la pequeña que había matado.

Entonces la escuché, la voz era fuerte y alegre, sobresalía a través del repiquetear de los tambores, del ritmo de la guitarra...

La canción estaba en una lengua nómade, pero mi naturaleza me permitía entender el lenguaje que iba mas allá de las letras corrientes, el alma de aquel cantar...

_¨ Muchacho¿recuerdas que felices fuimos esa noche?_

_...que felices fuimos esa noche..._

_Recuerdo una noche en la que bailamos...¨_

Salí fuera de posada, tenia una imperiosa necesidad de seguir a aquella música rítmica y sensual, sabia que la melodía me llamaba a lago desconocido...

Pude ver a un grupo de gitanos...mujeres morenas de atuendos de vivos colores cantaban junto a una fogata, y unos estudiantes de música se había unido a ellas para acompañar su canto.

_¨ Recuerdo una noche en que nos conocimos..._

_recuerdo una noche en que nos conocimos..._

_...nos conocimos...¨_

_...nos conocimos...¨_

Entonces llamó mi atención una muchacha blanca, que se destacaba de entre su demás compañeras de piel morena. Tenia el cabello de color roble oscuro, y su corta melena le tapaba la cara.

Pronto una de las gitanas, salió a bailar en torno al fuego. Echando miradas ardientes como las llamas a los músicos que acompañaban su voz grave y provocativa. La muchacha que yo observaba tenia una voz mas dulce pero menos potente. Pronto dejó de cantar y se sentó enlazando las manos delicadas en su regazo, y ocultó sus pies descalzos bajo la áspera falda de lana, algo remendada.

Supe que se sentía avergonzada, porque quería poder bailar, pero no se atrevía. Pensaba que su baile se vería torpe y sin gracia en comparación con el de las demás, así como su voz bella y rica quedaba oculta bajo el potente cantar gitano y el vibrar de los tambores y el violín.

Ante mis ojos su figura pareció relucir de entre la orbe morena. La melodía se desvaneció en mis oídos para darle paso a sus pensamientos...

Nunca había sentido tanta curiosidad por un mortal... él solo pensar que podía llegar a tener sueños, memorias los hacían seres especiales, haciéndose mas sufriente para mi la tarea de convertirlos en mi presa.

En ese momento estaba particularmente sensible por lo que había vivido con esa pobre muchacha que Envy había torturado, quizás por eso, me fije especialmente en ella...

Recordando a la joven moribunda cerré los ojos para que los ecos de su mente no hicieran vibrar mi alma...

Me di vuelta aún sin mirar, y tope accidentalmente con Envy en la puerta de la posada.

-¡Pero que haces!-exclamó sonriente- ¿Juegas a ser ciego? Creo que de verdad eres victima del tedio, querido hermanito...

-¡Déjame en paz!- le grité irritado, solo quería volver a aquel antro, sentarme en la mesa alejada donde estaba y borrar la figura de aquella muchacha que se sucedía incansablemente frente a mi.

Envy se alejó de mi elevando ambas manos frente a si burlón, como si así quisiese defenderse de mi mal humor. Se dio vuelta hacia el grupo junto al fuego, también atraído, por la música. Se acercó rápidamente a ellos incluso empujando bruscamente a gente del pueblo que se había congregado alrededor para disfrutar el pequeño espectáculo.

Tanta seguridad en su andar, era de temer, y me puse inmediatamente a su lado para evitar un desastre.

Con terror, lo vi dirigirse, la muchacha de mis atenciones...

-Tu patrón te busca...En este momento tendrías que estar sirviéndome el trago que pedí...y no aquí afuera vociferando con esta gentuza...

Vi a varios gitanos fruncir el ceño ofendidos pór su comentario y llevarse la mano a cintura, en ademán de desenfundar los cuchillos. Envy sonrió complacido...sabia que no habría cosa más maravillosa para él que provocar un ataque, así tendría una buena excusa para matarlos a sangre fría.

La muchacha volvió la cabeza bruscamente, la melena oscura bailó en su cabeza. Y clavó sus ojos en Envy, ojos azul oscuro como zafiros. En ellos por un momento se reflejó el disgusto...luego se suavizaron, mostrando una comprensiva sumisión. Se puso de pie presurosa y Envy la siguió tranquilamente, para mi sorpresa. Pronto los gitanos guardaron sus cuchillos, y las bellas muchachas de piel morena continuaron sus cantigas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charan! Al fin, capitulo siete...Bueno, pido disculpas por la tardanza. Pero no había inspiración u.u;

A partir de ahora contestare los reviews por mail a cada uno, porque recién descubro que no se pueden responder junto con el fic xD . Así que disculpen, pronto responderé sus comentarios n.n.

Este capítulos y quizás los dos siguientes, van a estar narrados por Edo, ya que esta relatándole a Roy la historia de Maria. Prometo ya tener listo el siguiente episodio para la semana que viene.

Les dejo una trivia fácil¿qué canción de Full Metal Alchemist es la que use para este capitulo? P

Ah si, y modifique algo mi nick, espero que les guste, si no lo cambio xD

Reviews!!! -


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8: Maria **

**Segunda parte**

Envy tenia enlazadas ambas manos bajo su mentón, observaba con una fascinación inusual en él a la muchacha que iba y venia, apurada por las palabras duras del posadero. Al parecer sentía hacia ella la misma inexplicable atracción que yo. Solo esperaba con la expectación tenaz de un niño a que regresara, sentía deseos irrefrenables de sumergirme en su mente, por mas doloroso que esto resultara luego. Mi pecho helado, por primera vez en años, era inundado por la calidez del interés profundo que se tiene por otro ser vivo...¨ Por un ser vivo ¨ me corrigió mi conciencia cruel, recordándome que ya no me contaba entre ellos.

Por fin se acercó rápidamente, trayendo una bandeja con una jarra y un vaso. Le sirvió a Envy sin mirarlo, aunque él no le quitaba la vista de encima. Desvió la mirada molesta e intimidada y esquivando los ojos del tenaz observador se topó con los míos. Por un momento pude sentir su estremecimiento, la mezcla de sentimientos que la invadieron con violencia, se sucedían uno detrás de otro en una trepidante velocidad y se reflejaban escuetamente en su rostro infantil que no podía evitar enseñarlos .Ilusión, miedo, odio, dolor, soledad, compasión, amor...

Tan solo con cruzar con mi mirada todo aquello había aflorado de ella. Pero su mente...se cerró en el mismo instante en que el torrente de emociones llegó a su fin. Se cerró con la misma naturalidad con la que luego me sonrió.

Nos habíamos quedado frente a frente inmóviles. Yo intentando ahondar en ella, descubrirla entera, y ella negándome la entrada a sus secretos.

-¿Usted no va a tomar nada?- dijo de repente rompiendo el hechizo en que ambos nos hallábamos sumidos.

- No...- respondí algo atontando, todavía encantado con la llama oscura de sus ojos azules.

Envy la invitó a sentarse con nosotros y ella aceptó con una inocente curiosidad. La calidez de mi pecho se expandió al sentirla a mi lado. Percibí su aroma, era el perfume fresco y penetrante del césped cuando es tocado por el sol. Recordé mi niñez en las praderas verdes de Rizembool, la sonrisa amable de mi madre...

Se dirigió a mi como si su pregunta fuera solo por el mero interés, que puede sentir una muchacha por un ¨chico de mi edad¨.

- Me llamo Maria, Maria Ross ¿Cómo es tu vuestro nombre?

- Edward Elric – contesté en voz baja, mi ojos aun en los suyos.

Sonrió como si la mención de mi nombre le confirmase algo. Maria preguntó también a Envy su nombre mas por cortesía que por curiosidad. Y se que a mi cruel medio hermano, ella le agradó al instante casi tanto como a mi.

Bebimos todos luego, y la mesa se lleno de risas con el paso de las horas, sobre todo con su risa alegre y argentina.

La sostuve por el talle, extasiado con su belleza tan particular tan vivida e infantil, extasiado con sus ojos cansados que me sonreían.

- ¿No se enojara su patrón de encontrarte aquí con nosotros en lugar de servir clientes?

Pregunté algo mas desenvuelto, el alcohol me había dado confianza.

Se irguió orgullosa.

- Poco me importa si se enoja o no...el mismo me ha echado de aquí hace unos instantes. Dice que soy haragana e inútil...así es que no creo que le importune que me siente con vosotros...

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, embebiéndome en la suavidad de su aroma, ella me abrazó con placidez como si recibiera a un antiguo amante. Envy hecho de lado de acercó a nosotros, receloso se acurrucó junto a María pasándole ambos brazos por el cuello. En ningún momento ella sintió miedo. El ritmo de su respiración era el de un recién nacido que duerme tranquilamente.

Rió con picardía y abrazó a Envy también, que ronroneo satisfecho como un gato. Ni siquiera su tierno aroma se modificó, los humanos transpiran y exhalan un aroma diferente cuando están nerviosos u asustados. Una criatura como yo, que caza, lo sabia perfectamente. Su calma y serenidad no se modificó, ni siquiera cuando tocó nuestros rostros helados con sus manos latentes y cálidas. Era como la figura santa de una virgen que tantas veces había visto en los templos cristianos, recibiendo con paz y beatitud a los mensajeros de la muerte. Nosotros, seres oscuros y temibles, eclipsada la maldad que nos cubría por su pura entrega.

Envy y yo, recostados frente a frente en el pecho de Maria, sorprendidos por nuestra mutua fascinación, nos mirábamos. Me dió a entender solo con sus ojos que quería que nos fuésemos de allí con María.

Yo no podía ser mas feliz con su proposición, pero dudaba de sus intenciones y le dejé en claro que jamás podría hacer daño a un ser maravilloso como aquel.

¨ Ella me agrada ¨ respondió el, su voz era un eco en mi mente ¨ Será sumamente interesante tener un humano con nosotros. Será...como tener una mascota ¨

Fruncí el ceño ante su calificativo. Pero algo me impulsó a fiarme de él, quizás eran solo mis ganas desesperadas de tenerla a mi lado...

Envy se incorporó mirándola con sus ojos felinos, le dio de sus finos labios helados un corto beso en la boca. Maria, al terminar la caricia, se separó de el sonriendo, nos miraba de la misma manera, embelesada, como nosotros la mirábamos a ella, como una bella aparición.

Quise, probar yo también el cálido néctar de sus labios latentes.

Ese fue nuestro pacto silencioso...jamás hubo una proposición a partir de ese instante. Y solo fuimos nosotros tres a partir de entonces, una trinidad inseparable...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Perdon lo corto del capitulo, no tuve tiempo de revisar el resto que habia escrito. El proximo capitulo concluirá la historia de Maria. Asi que no se impacienten, pronto volveran Edo, Roy y Al P

Por favor dejenme sus reviews, que me inspiran n-n (plis aquellos que tengan cuenta logueense o dejen su mail asi puedo responderles n.n)

Gracias por leer

Kynthia Elric


	10. Chapter 10

Edward interrumpió su relato por un momento. Su piel teñida de azul por el resplandor fluorescente de la luna le aportaba un aspecto profundamente melancólico.

Roy sintió la obligación de decir algo, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta.

"¿Qué podría decirle que él mismo no haya experimentado antes? Ya sabrá que una vida como la nuestra no hay consuelo que sea suficiente…"

Se limitó a esperar en silencio.

En el lapso que dura un segundo la expresión de Edward cambió. Con decidida energía se puso de pié y su expresión atormentada cambió por una de extrema sorpresa.

-"¿Qué sucede?" – le preguntó acercándose a él.

- ¿No puedes sentirlo?...Envy…Va a hacía Rizembool

El aroma de la briza que venía de los paramos le acarició el rostro despertándolo de un sueño tranquilo. Mientras se acomodaba en la cama disfrutando del suave contacto de las sábanas de seda con su piel intentó recordar de que trataba pero no lo logró.

"Pero me sentía a salvo…"

Su memoria estaba fallando considerablemente a la vez que su salud mejoraba. Ya no sufría espantosas pesadillas y delirios, pero las medicinas que le daba su padre para controlarlos lo dejaban levemente atontado y olvidadizo.

Una sirvienta regordeta entró rápidamente a su habitación con una surtida bandeja de desayuno.

-¿Cómo se siente hoy, amo Alphonse?

- Estoy bien, Ana. Por favor, deja el desayuno en la mesa no comeré todavía…

La muchacha resopló y obedeció.

- Esta bien, si es lo que el señorito quiere. Pero debe comer bien para reponerse.

Le sonrió con candidez aunque este gesto le era cada vez más difícil de mantener.

- Lo sé, prometo dejar limpio el plato.

Ana se sonrojó e hizo un gesto de aprobación antes de salir de la habitación.

Alphonse se relajó en su cama como un actor agotado luego de desempeñar un exigente papel en el escenario. Ya nada ni nadie le proveía el entusiasmo suficiente como para sonreír y disfrutar de la vida como lo hacía antes.

En ocasiones sentía terror de haber cambiado irreversiblemente.

-"¿Qué sucederá si nunca más me recupero a mi mismo?¿Como representaré el papel de quién ya no soy el resto de mis días?"

Tales pensamientos lo atenazaban día y noche. Comer, hablar, sonreír le costaban un enorme esfuerzo y sentía que solo quería vivir para complacer a los que le cuidaban.

Observó con indolencia como el vapor de su taza de té se iba extinguiendo lentamente mientras su cabeza se hundía en la almohada. Cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormido alguien tocó la puerta.

-" Amo Alphonse. Su prometida está aquí. Ha venido a verle…"

- Hazla pasar, Annie – contestó con pesar.

Entró a la habitación una muchacha de cabello rubio ceniza, ojos verdes oscuros y labios prominentes.

Estaba ataviada con finas vestimentas carmesí y joyas que ostentaban su buena cuna, pero parecía sentirse incómoda en ellas.

- Martel …

Alphonse le extendió débilmente su mano y ella se sentó en la cama junto a él.

- Disculpa que he tardado tanto en venir a verte…Tu padre me dijo que no era conveniente que recibieras visitas en tu delicado estado.

La muchacha se giró autoritaria y le habló en un tono firme a Annie que parecía decidida a no moverse de la puerta.

- Gracias por acompañarme, puedes retirarte…

La sirvienta no se atrevió a replicar y abandonó la habitación.

El muchacho rió débilmente ante la escena.

- Pobre, Annie… Es que ella no cree apropiado que estemos solos.

Los labios femeninos le dedicaron una sonrisa voluptuosa.

- Lo sé…Pero debe entender su lugar. Mi padre me ha convencido de ponerme este rídiculo vestido. Ha dicho que debo empezar a vestirme como una dama…

Alphonse recordó cuando conoció a Martel cuando niños. Ella vestía como un varón y juntos iban a explorar las montañas.

Siempre se habían sido tan unidos que cuando sus padres sugirieron un compromiso ninguno de los dos se opuso.

Martel se recostó junto a su prometido y lo tomó de las manos. El sintió el aroma de agua de rosas en su cabello.

- Tuve una idea- dijo ella luego de un largo silencio – Pensé que podrías quedarte aquí y no volver al internado. Puedes aprender de tu padre y podríamos adelantar la boda…

Habló en un tono casual, pero se notaba decisión en sus palabras.

"El internado…"El está ahí""

Se sintió mareado y se sujetó la frente.

Martel se incorporó alarmada.

- ¿Estás bien?¿No te ha gustado la idea?

Estoy bien…

Tomó las manos de su prometida nuevamente y le sonrió.

- Me parece bien. Ya no volveré al internado…


End file.
